Help me, Sasuke
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Naruto got attacked at the street on his way to Sasuke, and now Naruto is afraid of being alone, but who was it and what should Sasuke do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I thought about it and since the last one I wrote didn`t have the scene everyone wanted, I found out that I could write a new one with the scene, but not at the start. And just so I say it now, sorry for my bad English. **

**Bad timing**

This was the day Naruto had planned to confess to Sasuke. He had the gift he wanted to give to Sasuke in valentines present, something he really hoped Sasuke would like. He didn`t even know if Sasuke liked him at all, but he couldn`t take it anymore.

The biggest secret in his life; he was in love with Sasuke. The thing that scared him the most was if Sasuke blew him of and started to laugh at him. Sasuke had never showed any sign for being in love with Naruto.

Yes, he did buy Naruto ramen sometimes even though Sasuke didn`t like it, but every time he did something nice to Naruto there were always these girl coming and wanted to join them too. Like always he just ignored them and Naruto had never understood how he could manage to ignore the girls that easily. Naruto really wanted to beat every girl in the village that was in love with Sasuke.

It would be really awkward if Naruto started to strain in front of Sasuke. "I have to practice," Naruto said while walking in the streets. It was night and rain so it didn`t matter if he said it out loud, no one was outside anyway.

"I.. love… y..your hair," Naruto tried, but it was harder to say it out loud than to say it in his head. One more time, Naruto thought. "I love.. y..yoga," Naruto stammered. "This isn`t working," Naruto sigh.

"Sasuke, I`m so stupid that I fell in love with you," he said the fast as he could. Then he realized what he had said and smiled. "I did it," Naruto whispered. "I DID IT. Well, then I have to say it TOO him," Naruto said a little disappointed. "Oh, I didn`t know you were gay," a voice said.

Naruto turned and looked in to the strangers eyes. Naruto had never seen him before. He had a mask to hide his face and a black cape, but it was not the akatsuki cape, because Naruto had seen that cape many times. Sasuke had Itachis cape in his closet since it was the only thing Sasuke had that reminded him of his brother.

"Uhm... Who are you?" Naruto asked and backed out a little. "Oh, I`m sure we haven`t met, but I have heard of you and I hate people like you. It`s good that you were outside at this time. I really wanted to meet you," the stranger said calm and walked some steps closer to Naruto who took some steps backwards again.

"Oh, nice to meet you, but I got to go," Naruto said and was about to run when the man grabbed his arm and laughed. "I said I hated you so this is not nice. I hate all of those monsters with the tails. If they didn`t exist, then it wouldn`t been any problem in this world, so I`ll help a little bit," the man said and hit Naruto in the face so he fell to the ground. Naruto didn`t had the time to react before he did it again… And again… And again. It was so surprising that Naruto didn`t know what to do.

Sasuke was at his couch while throwing his kunai in the roof and then took another one just to throw it one more time. He had to do something to get his minds of Naruto, but it didn`t work. He hated that Naruto was in love with Sakura so much that it made him almost kill Sakura every time he saw her.

"Sasuke," someone said while knocking constant at the door. It was like they tried to break down the door to rob him or something, something no one would dear do to him. "What?" Sasuke asked out loud. He really hated it when people came and interrupted his private life. "Open the door," the person said again.

Strange, the voice belonged to Shikamaru. That never happened. He didn`t even know if he had ever talked to Shikamaru before. "Why?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed. This better be important, Sasuke said to himself. "It`s about Naruto," Shikamaru said loud and stopped knocking. Sasuke froze for a while. Naruto? What had happened to that stupid blonde guy now?

If Shikamaru had been stressed about it, then it had to be important. Sasuke got up from the couch and went to the door to open it so he could see Shikamaru. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. "Kakashi found Naruto lying at the ground full of blood, anyway, he`s at the hospital. We thought you wanted to know about it," Shikamaru said a little concerned.

He was Naruto`s best friend, of course he was concerned. "WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed. He put on his shoes the fast as he could and ran out without even closing the door. Naruto got hurt, Naruto got hurt, he told himself over and over again. Why the hell was Naruto out late at night?


	2. Good or not

Good or not.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked fast. He had no time for some talking with Tsunade, he had to see Naruto. "He`s at room twelve," Tsunade told and looked strange at him before he ran away. Yeah, she had probably never seen Sasuke being worried before now.

"Naruto," Sasuke said loud when he opened the door to see Naruto sleeping in the white hospital bed. When Sasuke walked to the blonde boy he saw all the injuries on his body. Sasuke could see that he had bled from many of the injuries and lost a lot of blood. His pale face was so quiet like he was dead, the only reason Sasuke knew he wasn`t dead was that he could see Naruto breath.

To make sure Naruto was alive, he put his ear at Naruto`s chest and listened to the sound of his heart. Good, he was breathing. It was good nobody saw him doing that. "Sasuke?" Tsunade said again, but now it was behind him.

Sasuke pushed fast away and looked at Tsunade like he hadn`t done anything. "What is it?" Sasuke asked and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "No, nothing," Tsunade smiled at him. Sasuke couched and gazed at Naruto.

"What happened and who did it?" he asked as calm as he could. "I don`t know. It seems like someone first hit him many times, and after that he used a kunai to make more damage," Tsunade explained for Sasuke who didn`t look at her at all.

"You didn`t answer my last question," Sasuke said. "Because we haven`t found him yet. They are looking for him right now," she said with a worried gaze and turned to go out from the room. "By the way, he was on his way to your house." Sasuke looked shocked at her back when she closed the door. "Me?" he asked the air. He turned his head to see if he could see any reaction from Naruto, no. "Why was he on his way to my house?"

Sasuke didn`t leave Naruto`s side ones. Everyone had been there to see if Naruto were OK, but then they had gone to their duties again. Kakashi took with some food to Sasuke so he wasn`t starving, no one could be without food for three days, not even an Uchiha.

When Kakashi came in with food this time, he saw Sasuke holding Naruto`s hand while he was sleeping in his chair, or like he had started to say, Sasuke`s spot. "Uhm.. Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as stupid as he was. The Uchiha woke up without letting go of Naruto`s hand like he didn`t know about it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked tired. "I brought you food," Kakashi said and gave Sasuke some meat, rice and tomatoes like he loved so much. Sasuke took the food and ate it. He felt bad when he ate it in front of Naruto since Naruto couldn`t eat, but Naruto wouldn`t eat the tomatoes anyway so it was no point to feel bad about it.

"He will probably wake up tomorrow and after that we can see when he can go home. That`s what the doctors said," Kakashi said and walked to the window to sit in it. "Good, some news about who did this?" Sasuke asked. He had been asking for it every day, but Kakashi had always the same answer.

"No," he said poorly. "I see," Sasuke said disappointed. "Could I ask you something?" Kakashi asked after a long pause. "What?" Sasuke asked while eating. "Why do you care about Naruto when he don`t see it, and become an asshole when he sees you?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stooped his eating and kept his mouth shut.

So Kakashi had found it how. "I don`t care," Sasuke said to make Kakashi change his minds. "You do. When he was tired at a mission and fell asleep, you took his job. When he didn`t have anyone to go to last Christmas, you asked me if I could take him with me," Kakashi said and he would probably keep talking if it wasn`t for Sasuke who interrupted him.

"I get it and it`s because I have a rumor to keep. Don`t think that I like him or anything because I care. Nobody else is here so I took the job," Sasuke lied to Kakashi. "Fine, I`ll stay here with you and keep an eye over him. It looks like you have to sleep," Kakashi said and it showed in his eyes that he was smiling.

Sasuke had fallen asleep in the chair pretty fast. He woke up when something was moving. His head was at Naruto`s lap and all of Naruto`s friends was in the room where Naruto now was awake. "Naruto," Sasuke said fast and bounced away.


	3. Good Night

**Good night**

Sasuke didn`t say anything when he saw Naruto. Everyone kept talking with him, but he didn`t answer to anything. Naruto was unusual quiet, maybe it was because he just had woken up from his long sleep. "Everyone, shut up," Tsunade said out loud and they did so.

"Naruto, do you want to tell us what happened?" Tsunade asked slowly so she was sure Naruto heard everything she said, but still, all he did was looking down in his lap where Sasuke had his head for just some minutes ago. "I understand. Can everyone go out?" Tsunade asked without any space for discussion.

They all walked out of the room to let Naruto and Sasuke be alone. Sasuke had to go home like all of them had to do. Not that he wanted to do it, but they would think it was strange if he didn`t do as Tsunade tols just to be with Naruto. "

-Naruto—

Naruto hadn`t talked to Tsunade even when she had been there for some hours to get it out of Naruto, but he didn`t want to talk. He felt like he wasn`t worth anything. The man had attacked him because he was a monster, and it was true. He was a monster and had almost forgotten it.

Sometimes he wished that someone else had the monster inside instead of him, but every time he thought it he felt evil. It was like wanting someone to suffer just because he had suffered, and that was wrong.

"Naruto, you can go tomorrow, but take care and when you want to tell me what happened can you just come. I`ll be open," Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

The next day when Naruto came home it was none inside. He was all alone again at the night since he hadn`t seen any of his friend for a long time. He hadn`t seen them since Tsunade asked them to go out, and still he remembered when he woke up and felt something hot and a little heavy on his lap and saw that it was Sasuke that was sleeping with his head on Naruto`s lap.

He hadn`t done anything with it when he woke up, the only thing he did was touching Sasuke`s hair. It was so soft, and Naruto could still feel Sasuke`s hair in his hands. Now he was all alone again like he had been that day.

It scared Naruto so much that he almost peed in his pants to be alone again, but he couldn`t do anything with it. There were no parents that could make him feel better and none could pull him close and tell him that it`d be OK.

Naruto didn`t fall asleep even when he tried to sleep with the lights on. In the middle of the night he could hear some sound in from the living room. "Now I`m going to die," Naruto whispered and closed his eyes. "Sasuke, help me."

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed when it knocked at the door. "What?" He asked annoyed. What`s up with everyone visiting, he asked annoyed and opened the door. There stood Naruto in his pajamas and his nightcap at the door with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked and dragged Naruto in to his house. "I was so alone," Naruto whispered so quiet that Sasuke had to go closer to hear what Naruto had said. "Then.. stay here," Sasuke stammered and faked a smile. It was a pain to see Naruto being afraid and it was worse when Naruto was crying so he did it for Naruto.. and maybe himself too.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto smiled through his tears. "Don`t think about it," Sasuke said and made a bed to Naruto on the cough. "Sleep well," Sasuke said and went back to his room. It was good to see Naruto standing again, but that man had done something terrible with Naruto and he was going to pay for it.

Just an hour later Naruto came in to Sasuke and woke him up. "Sasuke, I can`t sleep," he said poorly. "Fine, sleep here then," Sasuke said sleepy and made some space in his bed to Naruto who got under Sasuke`s carpet and his head at a pillow next to Sasuke. "Good night," Naruto said. "Good night, Naru," Sasuke said and fell asleep once again.

TBC


	4. All I need

**All I need**

-Sasuke-

Sasuke woke up with sleeping Naruto in his arms. He could feel every breath Naruto took and the amazing warmth streaming from him. They were so close, it was like they were made to be together like this. When did he get so dramatic?

Sasuke got up from the bed slowly so he didn`t wake up Naruto and took on some clothes. "Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepy and looked at Sasuke. "Just go to sleep again. You`re not supposed to train for some time," Sasuke commanded and held Naruto down so he couldn`t go up from the bed.

"But I want to train," Naruto complained. "No, lay still. If you do, I`ll treat you ramen when I come back," Sasuke grinned. He knew what Naruto would do now. "Fine, but don`t train more than you should because I`m hungry," Naruto said and calmed down. "Good, see ya," Sasuke said and walked out.

-Naruto-

"I`m bored," Naruto told the empty house like the couch was going to answer him or something. "Well, let`s see what Sasuke got." Naruto got up from the bed and went out to the living room; clean. How could Sasuke have time to clean? Naruto couldn`t even picture Sasuke cleaning anything at all, especially not his house.

Naruto checked everything Sasuke had, his fridge (that had much tomatoes), his desk with nothing special, under his bed were it only was a pillow without any reason, the little table next to the bed which had the team 7 picture (in fact, that was the only thing he had on the table) and his closet. It was much dark clothes and some white shirts. Maybe Naruto could try something out.

-Sasuke—

Sasuke was done with his training when Sakura came to him and smiled. "How is it going with Naruto do you think?" Sakura asked. He hadn`t told them that Naruto was at his house right now. "I think he`s eating ramen so he should be fine," Sasuke said annoyed and started to walk away, but Sakura kept following him.

"Could I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "I`m sure you`re going to ask it anyway so just ask," Sasuke said without stopping. "Do you like Naruto," a voice asked, but it didn`t come from Sakura.

Sai was now walking at the other side of Sasuke and next to Sai again was Kakashi. "What?" Sasuke exclaimed and stopped walking. "Hey, that was my question," Sakura hissed at Sai who just smiled at her. "I know, but I read you minds," Sai smiled like an angel.

"Stop you two," Kakashi commanded. "But he took my line," Sakura said and pointed at Sai. "I couldn`t see your name in the line so how can it be yours?" Sai asked and starred in to Sakura`s eyes. "Could you two just shut up?" Sasuke asked them calmly. "Fine," they said at the same time and shut their mouth.

"Now, just answer," Kakashi told Sasuke. What should he do? He couldn`t tell them. "No, I`m not. Why should I?" Sasuke lied. "Because I saw how you was with Naruto when he was at the hospital. All of us did that," Kakashi grinned. "Just so you know, I was just being nice and now I go home," Sasuke said and almost ran away from them. That was close, he said and opened his door to his apartment. They had almost found it out.

"Naruto?" he said and took of his shoes. It came no answer from Naruto. "Naruto?" Sasuke tried again without any luck. He went in to his bedroom to take a shower when he saw Naruto looking in to his closet. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing special," Naruto said and took something out to show it to Sasuke. It was a picture of Sasuke and his family from he was little.

"You looked so happy, but now you don`t," Naruto said sadly. "What are you talking about? I`m happy," Sasuke told Naruto and to be sure he took the picture, put it in the closet and closed it. "How can you lie to me? You never smile and never show any emotions," Naruto cried at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto. "Just because I don`t smile doesn`t mean I`m not happy Naruto," Sasuke told and walked towards Naruto who just walked backwards until he hit the wall. "But you don`t have anything," Naruto cried.

Naruto was so stupid, Sasuke thought. "I have you, don`t I?" Sasuke smiled at him when he was in front of Naruto. "Er.. y..yes, you have me," Naruto said shy and turned red. Sasuke pulled Naruto close to the wall and placed his hands on either side of Naruto`s head against the wall so Naruto couldn`t walk away.

"What happened that day Naruto?" Sasuke asked close to Naruto`s face. Naruto looked down at the ground, but Sasuke made him look up again. "What happened?" Sasuke asked again.

TBC..


	5. Perfect

**Perfect**

-Naruto-

Naruto looked in to Sasuke`s dark eyes with tears in his eyes. "It was this man," Naruto started. "I was on my way to your house to tell you something when I saw him. He started to laugh at me and told me that he hated people like me. He told me that I was no use in this world and that I was a monster so nobody wanted me. He started to hit me and damage me. I didn`t know what to do Sasuke. He scared me. He felt so alone all the time. I had never seen him before," Naruto cried.

Sasuke looked sadly at Naruto. "He was wrong," Sasuke said and took one of his hands down from the wall to take away one of Naruto`s tears with his fingers. "You`re not a monster, Naru. The monster is inside you, but it`s not you. You are you and no one can make you anyone else. It`s what you do who makes you the hero and not the monster. You have to know that, and that you`re not alone. It`s many in this village that loves you very much," Sasuke said and put his hand on Naruto`s cheek.

"But still, he talked the truth. I have ruined so much," Naruto said. To have Sasuke so close made him feel a little better, but he couldn`t keep his tears in. They had to get out. "I lied more than Kakashi read that stupid book. You do more good than evil," Sasuke said. "Actually, you`re the person in this village that reminds the most about an angel," Sasuke completed.

Naruto had never heard Sasuke talk like that before, and it surprised him very much. Everything he said was only good words.

"I feel like it`s something missing," Naruto whispered. "There`s no guarantee that this`ll be easy, but I say this. You have to keep going, and you have me. I`m maybe not perfect, but I`m right here," Sasuke said and put his forehead close to Naruto`s. "Why do everyone call you emo? I don`t get it. You`re perfect for me. That was what I was going tell you that day," Naruto smiled.

"I`m emo. Emo mean that you`re emotional, and I am emotional. I`m not going to deny it, but one thing, I thought you loved Sakura," Sasuke said confused, but not moving. "No, that`s a long time since I was that. And I think Sai and Sakura likes each other," Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"I didn`t know you were gay," Sasuke said and approached Naruto`s lips with his own. "I`m not gay," Naruto said close to Sasuke`s lips with the loudest voice he could get. "Wait, are you calling me a girl?" Sasuke grinned.

"No, I was.. just.. you.. forget it," Naruto sighed and Sasuke kissed Naruto`s lips. He parted his lips after some seconds and looked in to Naruto`s eyes. "Still not gay?" Sasuke asked with a smiled on his face. "Yes, not gay," Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke`s neck. "Dobe," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto once more.

-Sasuke-

He opened his mouth and kissed more passion than he was supposed to do. Naruto didn`t push away, he did the exact opposite. He opened his mouth to let Sasuke`s tongue go inside his mouth to seek every part of it.

Now Sasuke knew Naruto had tried to eat one of his tomatoes in the fridge. He had the taste of tomatoes and meat in his mouth. Naruto`s hands wet under Sasuke`s shirt while Sasuke pressed Naruto closer to his body.

"Wait," Naruto suddenly said while breathing heavy. "What?" Sasuke asked "You said you`ll treat me some ramen," Naruto smiled. "Fine, let`s go then," Sasuke sighed and pulled away from Naruto. He looked all over Naruto at the beautiful body. He wanted Naruto`s body in more than one way. God, soon he would become like Kakashi. That was no good.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and looked strangely at Sasuke. "Nothing," Sasuke said and turned his head away so Naruto didn`t see how read he had become. "It`s something," Naruto said stubborn. "Yeah, it is. Your hungry stomach ruined the moment," Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto just laughed and took Sasuke`s hand. "Come on, or the stomach will ruin more," Naruto smiled.


	6. The Man

**The man**

-Naruto-

Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke`s arm that night, but he woke up without Sasuke`s arms. He was all alone in the cold bed when he heard a sound. Sasuke was standing there to take on his pants. The upper body was naked and his pants were open.

"Are you going to train?" Naruto said a little disappointed. Sasuke turned a little surprised when he saw that Naruto was awake. "Oh, yeah. We have to train a lot since we have to be safe when it`s a dangerous man around in the village. Not that I think I can`t defend myself," Sasuke smiled.

"But I want to train too," Naruto complained. He was tired of being inside all the time and he did really need the training. "You`re not allowed to train even if you`re ready too," Sasuke said and sat down at the bed.

Naruto looked at his chest and felt some strange warmth inside. "I.. I want to," Naruto stammered without taking his eyes from Sasuke`s chest. "I can`t allow you to train. I`m sorry," Sasuke told and took Naruto`s face in his hands.

"I want to be in activity," Naruto sighed and forced himself to look up from Sasuke`s chest. "Do you really want to be in activity?" Sasuke said and smirked. "Er.. Yeah," Naruto said a little unsure of what Sasuke was getting at, but then Sasuke kissed him.

He kissed deeply before they parted again. "Sasuke," Naruto said and licked his lips. The taste of Sasuke was hanging on his lips and that only made him for wanting more. "Did you like it?" Sasuke asked Naruto who nodded.

Sasuke kissed him once more with open mouth. He pressed his tongue inside Naruto`s mouth and their tongues met. The pillows fell to the floor when Sasuke pushed Naruto down to the bed while he stayed at the top.

Sasuke pulled of Naruto`s t-shirt and kissed down Naruto throat and lower to his chest. The feeling of being loved came as a shook at Naruto. It wasn`t because of Sasuke kissed him with so much passion, but he had the feeling that Sasuke really did love him.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke licked his nipples. He unzipped Naruto`s pants and took it off with the underpants, and took of his own after that. He smiled up so Naruto who had gotten hard and kissed Naruto`s lips. "I thought you said, no activity," Naruto said breathless. "Unfortunately, they said nothing about sex," Sasuke smiled and touched Naruto`s lower part.

The air around them was getting hot and Naruto was happy the window was closed because he couldn`t hold it anymore. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Don`t be scared, but this`ll hurt," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto`s upper lip. "Just.. do it," Naruto stammered and grabbed the carpet so he had something to hold. "That was the plan," Sasuke said.

Naruto gritted his teeth together when Sasuke went inside. Sasuke did it fast so he didn`t make Naruto in more pain than he needed too. "Just let it out," Sasuke told Naruto. He saw that Naruto held the scream in, but in fact, he would like to hear Naruto moan.

"No," Naruto said breathless. "No one will hear you," Sasuke said and went in again. "Sasuke," Naruto let out in a moan. "Like that," Sasuke smiled and did it again.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke had the sleeping Naruto in his arm, still naked, but he loved touching Naruto`s body. It was warm and soft against Sasuke`s fingertips. I was like it was only them in the house; actually, it was only them, but whatever.

He had never shown that many emotions like he did in front of Naruto since his parents had died. It was like he had become a new person. He kissed Naruto on the top of the head and looked at his mouth, and then he heard a sound.

"Sasuke," a voice called from the living room. It was Kakashi. "Shhh, in here," Sasuke whispered, but loud enough so Kakashi could hear it.

Kakashi went in to the bedroom and looked at Sasuke and Naruto, but he didn`t give any sign of being surprised. "I knew I would see this," Kakashi said. "Come to your point," Sasuke said annoyed and low so he didn`t wake up Naruto.

"We found the man that attacked Naruto," Kakashi said.

TBC..


	7. Dont Leave Me

**Don`t leave me**

-Sasuke-  
"Go out and wait for me Kakashi. I have to get dressed," Sasuke said low and Kakashi did so. Sasuke took his hands slowly away from Naruto and got up from the bed in slow motion. He begged for Naruto to not wake up

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked and turned his sleepy face toward him. Shit, now Naruto had woken up. "They found the man and I`ll go after him," Sasuke said. It wasn`t the whole truth, his plan was to take that bastard and do the same to him as he did to Naruto.

Naruto`s eyes were now open for full and the sleepy face was gone. "Don`t go. Don`t leave me here alone," Naruto begged and got up from the bed. He didn`t care if he was naked, all he knew was that Sasuke would get hurt to.

"I have to do it," Sasuke told Naruto and got dressed. "You don`t have to do it. I`m safe now when I`m with you," Naruto almost begged. "You`re not safe, you can`t go outside the house because what he did to you. I`m not going to let that bastard go like nothing happened," Sasuke hissed.

-Naruto-

What if something happened to Sasuke too? If something happened, then Naruto could never forgive himself. They stood and just looked in to each other's eyes like it was their last time. "Please, don`t leave me Sasuke," Naruto said and the tears pressed to get out in his eyes, Naruto wouldn`t let them out.

"Wouldn`t you be feel safe if he died?" Sasuke asked and walked towards Naruto. It was no sound from Sasuke`s steps and no sound outside the window, the only sound was Sasuke`s voice. "You want to feel safe," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned and took on some pants so he wasn`t all naked when he stood there, and it was cold. "You`re not listening to me, Sasuke. I feel safe now," Naruto said and the tears fell out once more.

He felt he was a little baby. In these days he had cried a lot, but then it was Sasuke there to make him feel better.

"I`m listening, but I don`t want to. Look at you, look at what he did. I`m going to go after that man," Sasuke said in front of Naruto to touch his cheeks. "But then I`ll be alone again," Naruto said a little scared. Not scared because he had to be alone, but because Sasuke would probably come back with big damage or.. not come back at all.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke who got really surprised, but he didn`t pull away when Naruto hugged him. "Stay here with me. I don`t care about that man," Naruto said one last time. "I have to go Naruto," Sasuke whispered in Naruto ear.

It was first now Naruto felt something hurt in his ass. "You can`t go," Naruto said. "Just tell me why I can`t go," Sasuke almost commanded. "Because my butt hurt like hell," Naruto smiled.

It was true, his butt was a little sore when he got up, but this was at the point when he wanted so send his ass in the post to Akatsuki just to get rid of it. "Really, then you can lie down in the bed until I come back. I`ll buy ramen on the way home," Sasuke offered. Naruto wasn't that stupid if Sasuke thought so.

He couldn't let Sasuke die just because of him being reckless, Naruto thought. "If you go, then I`ll go to," Naruto said stubborn. Nobody would ever win over him in being stubborn so Sasuke could just give up on that. "But you ca-" Sasuke started, but Naruto interrupted him. "I can do whatever I want," Naruto said.

-Sasuke-

God, why did he have to be so stubborn? "I`m stronger right now," Sasuke said, still trying to win. "just because my ass hurts?" Naruto asked and looked strangely at Sasuke. "Why don`t you want me to go after that man? I could have killed him," Sasuke complained.

He was for sure the only one that could manage to kill that man. The others would probably put him in prison or something, but Sasuke had better thing to do than that. He had killed many times before and could do it again. "I know you could, but I don`t want you to kill anyone," Naruto smiled.

"Why?" Sasuke hissed. "Because I just got you back," Naruto said and hugged Sasuke like he always wanted to do with Sakura when they were little. "I`m not going anywhere Naruto. Don`t be scared for that," Sasuke said a little confused.

He didn`t know that Naruto actually was scared of him turning his back to Konoha again. "How can I know that for sure when I didn`t know back then?" Naruto asked with his face to Sasuke`s chest. "Because, back then I wanted revenge, now I don`t," Sasuke said and took his arms around Naruto.

"You`re just about to go out and take revenge on that man, Sasuke. Don`t go," Naruto begged once again. Sasuke sighed. He had no plans on leaving Konoha, but it may sound like he had. The boy from back then is different from the boy who now is hugging someone else, because he cares for someone.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke shouted to Kakashi outside. "Yeah?" he asked from the window. "Go without me," Sasuke sighed still with Naruto hanging on him. "I see," Kakashi said and leaved. "Happy now?" Sasuke asked Naruto. They looked at each other, one smiling and one not. "Yeah, very happy," Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke one more time.

Some hours later when Naruto fell asleep took Sasuke his shoes and walked out of the apartment. "I`m sorry Naruto," He said and closed the door.

TBC..


	8. Back With A Surprise

**Back With A Surprise**

-Naruto-

Naruto woke up alone in Sasuke`s bed. Sasuke`s side was cold and it didn`t look like anyone had been sleeping there. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked and got up from the bed. No answer. He went out of the bedroom and to the livingroom, but it was no one there either. The place was empty and he was alone. "He did go," Naruto said disappointed.

It was just one thing to do and he had warned Sasuke about it. He took the shoes on and went out to look for the man too.

Naruto didn`t need to go very long before he saw Tsunade and the others coming with a man who was tied up. It was _that _man. Where was Sasuke? Naruto went over to Kakashi and smiled a little bit. "Look, we took him," Kakashi smiled at Naruto who just nodded.

"Good, now I can feel safe, but where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking around. Kakashi gave him a strangely look and looked around like Naruto did. "That boy, he came after us and you should thank him for this, but where he is now I can`t tell," Kakashi said wondering.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke stood right behind Naruto when Kakashi said he didn`t now, it was a lie. He had seen Sasuke standing there and just pretended Sasuke wasn`t there so he could make Naruto wonder for a second. "I`m going to kill that fucking bastard," Naruto hissed.

Sasuke almost started to laugh when Naruto said it. "Really?" Kakashi asked Naruto. "No, but if he`s dead, then I`ll kill him because he leaved me," Naruto hissed and turned to walk away, but bumped in to Sasuke.

"What good use is it to kill me if I`m already dead?" Sasuke grinned at Naruto. "SASUKE, YOU…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Naruto exclaimed so loud that Sasuke thought he was going to be deaf. "Calm down," Sasuke said and put his hands on Naruto`s shoulder till he remembered that nobody knew he was dating Naruto.

"Don`t tell me to calm down. You can calm down," Naruto screamed at him. The most stupid thing he had ever said to Sasuke, Sasuke was always calm. Like he cared about the others, maybe the girls would stop stalking him all the time. "Aren`t you happy we took the guy?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lowered his shoulders and looked at the man that had attacked him and then at Sasuke again. "I`m happy, it`s just that," Naruto suddenly started to whisper. "I know, but I`m here and you should be afraid anymore," Sasuke told him and looked him in the eyes.

"Could I ask you about something?" Naruto asked Sasuke a little shy. Sasuke nodded. "Why do you like me?" Naruto asked. The question was not expected from Sasuke`s side, he thought it would be something about him buying Naruto a ramen or go and train with him, something like that. "You`re annoying," Sasuke said like it was obvious all the time.

"That has nothing to do with it," Naruto complained. "Of course it has," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto right in front of the people. He could hear someone gasp and many of the girls scream. If he wasn`t wrong, someone of them blacked out.

-Naruto-

The feeling of Sasuke`s lips close to his was the most beautiful feeling in the world. All his anger flowed away and he kissed back. Sasuke`s hands were holding around Naruto`s wrist while holding him close.

After a long kiss they parted their lips and looked at each other. "Sasuke," Sakura came to them angry. "Er..Sakura," Naruto stammered and smiled. It was awkward to say it, but he was most scared of Sakura`s strength than anything.

"Don`t part, I need to take a picture," Sakura said angry. "Huh?" Sasuke said confused and looked at her. "Picture of you two kissing," Sakura explained. "Er.. No. I have to take that thing to jail and then I`m taking Naruto with me, because he`s fucking stupid who thought he could hunt that thing," Sasuke said. He didn`t want to call the man anything so it ended up to call him for a thing.

"I wasn`t stupid," Naruto said annoyed. He just wanted to be with Sasuke, and he had given the warning of following if Sasuke went out. It was boring to be home alone. Did he really call Sasuke`s home for his home? "You are stupid," Sasuke said and took Naruto`s hands. "Sorry girls, but I have to go," Sasuke said and walked away with Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked while Sasuke dragged him after. "Shut up. They said they could take the man without me. I don`t want to know his name anyway. He`s not worth it," Sasuke said while walking.

They were in front of Naruto`s door when Sasuke stopped. "I`m sure you don`t even remember it since you don`t celebrate it, but I wanted you to celebrate it," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto had no idea of what it was. First, they had coughed the man who had done so much to him, and second, Sasuke had a surprise for him. How much had Sasuke done for him?

TBC..


	9. I Have All I Need

**I Have All I Need**

**-**Naruto-

He stopped and looking in to his apartment. The place where it always used to be messy and not good looking was now the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The walls had some red and green stuff and the same hade the floor, and in the middle of the room stood a Christmas three.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked and walked in. "I love it. When did you have time to do this?" Naruto asked while looking around. "I ran ahead to do it," Sasuke smiled. He seemed very proud of it and that made Naruto happy. "I have never done this before," Naruto told after a while with looking around.

"I know, it`s something you do with your family, that`s why I do it with you," Sasuke said and dumped down at the cough. "I love you," Naruto said and walked over to Sasuke. The face Sasuke gave was the signal of being surprised. There I gave him a surprise, Naruto thought for himself.

"Come here," Sasuke said with his poker face. "Why?" Naruto asked, scared if he had said something wrong. "Just come," Sasuke said, but Naruto didn`t listen. He wasn`t sure if he had to go there or not, but he refused to do anything stupid again like he always did in front of Sasuke.

"You`re so annoying," Sasuke said. That could be, but Naruto wouldn`t move anyway. This spot on the floor was his and he was not going to move away. Sasuke got up from the bed and walked to Naruto. He took Naruto`s hand and dragged him down in the cough with him.

"Don`t kill me. I`m innocent," Naruto exclaimed and covered his face with his hands in case if something happened. Sasuke sat across him in the couch while he looked at Naruto. Naruto sat with both his legs in the couch, ready to run if he had to.

Then he suddenly something on his head and looked up. On top of his head was a Christmas hat. "Merry Christmas," Sasuke smiled at him. "But you don`t have a hat, and aren`t you mad at me?" Naruto asked confused.

"No, I have no reason to be mad at you just because you said you love me. And the hat thing, I don`t use hats," Sasuke said. "Would you do it for me?" Naruto asked and gave Sasuke the prettiest smile he had. "No," Sasuke said easy and looked away.

-Sasuke-

He was sure that if he looked at Naruto`s face, he would take on a hat and start to sing. "Sasuke," Naruto said with a calm and cute voice that made Sasuke look at him. So beautiful, he would never say that out loud.

"Could you take on a hat?" Naruto asked nicely. "Oh, stop it," Sasuke exclaimed and kissed Naruto hard on his lips. "But," Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto`s again.

He got Naruto on his lap with Naruto`s legs on each side of his wrist and kissed. "You," Naruto tried again, but once again Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto`s. To be sure Naruto couldn`t say anything more, he took his tongue inside Naruto`s mouth.

First, he didn`t get very much from Naruto, but after just some second Naruto pressed himself closed to Sasuke and his hands went in Sasuke`s hair. This made Sasuke forget everything about the man he just had taken to prison. The thing that was strange was that Naruto didn`t even care about it.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and parted their lips. "No, if I couldn`t say anything, then sure as hell you don`t either," Naruto smiled and took a finger on Sasuke`s lips to keep him quiet. Sasuke put his tongue out and licked Naruto`s finger who looked strangely at him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. "Your finger was in the way," Sasuke said and put his hands around Naruto and kissed his mouth. He put his hands under Naruto`s shirt and undressed him so he was naked on the upper body.

They both wanted to touch so much on the other as much as possible. Naruto dragged of Sasuke`s t-shirt and Sasuke kissed down his chest and licked it. His hands went down to Naruto`s pants and unzipped it while kissed up to Naruto`s mouth again. "Ahh.. Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

-Naruto-

Sasuke`s tongue was so warm. It fitted so good in Naruto`s mouth like ramen always had done. They were so close. If this was what persons did in the Christmas, then he wanted Christmas every day.

"Sasuke, is this a thing every one do at Christmas times?" Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a little and kissed Naruto short on the lips. "No, but we can make it as a tradition. People make their own traditions," Sasuke smiled.

"Then we can have this and I can chose one," Naruto smiled like an angel. "What should that be?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Wait," Naruto said and got of Sasuke`s lap and walked in to his bedroom. Sasuke made a loud annoyed sigh when Naruto got off his lap to walk away. "You`re ruin the moment, again," Sasuke sighed when Naruto came back.

While sitting at Sasuke`s lap again, he put something on Sasuke`s head and smiled. "You have to use these cat ears," Naruto smiled. On Sasuke`s head it was a pair of black cat ears, which really suited him. It made him look cute, Naruto thought. "Cat ears?" Sasuke asked, not very happy about it.

"Yeah, take good care of them when you have them on your head," Naruto laughed and stroke Sasuke`s warm chest with his fingertips. "Then I think you can have your Christmas gift," Sasuke smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was a long box, but not very long and it was in a dark blue color like the night sky.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and took the box. "It`s not so nice and everything, but I hope you like it," Sasuke said and Naruto opened it. It was a necklace with a silver chain. "I was thinking that, if you find something you want to hang on it you can do that," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. Naruto was so happy for it. It was the first gift in his life, and it came from Sasuke. Then something hit him.

"But I don`t have anything for you," Naruto said sad. No gift, nothing. "You don`t need to give me anything," Sasuke said and put his hand on Naruto`s cheek. "But I want to give you something," Naruto complained. He tried to think of something he had that he could give Sasuke, but nothing came to his mind.

"I know something you can give me," Sasuke suddenly said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Tell me you love me," Sasuke said and looked in to Naruto`s eyes. "Is that the only thing you want?" Naruto asked confused. That was strange and small thing a person could wish for.

"It`s not small, and yes, it`s the only thing I wish," Sasuke said. "Then, I love you," Naruto told and Sasuke kissed him. "Thank you," Sasuke said. At the moment Sasuke said that, Naruto came up with a brilliant idea. "I KNOW SOMETHING MORE I CAN GIVE YOU," Naruto exclaimed proud.

"Eh.. what?" Sasuke asked. "I give you the cat ears," Naruto said and smiled big. "Dobe," Sasuke sighed annoyed. "Stupid dobe," he said once more. "What?" Naruto asked confused, but Sasuke just shook his head. What was wrong with the ears? "Good you`re cute, because you`re really stupid," Sasuke sighed.

The End

**I don`t like to end a story, but I had to. I know it was a bad ending and bad English.. -.- Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. And I hope it was funny cause I have most stupid jokes ever. My jokes are like: "What do you say when you see a lion?... nothing, they can`t talk." Okey, so you understand.**


End file.
